I'll Come For You
by Endou45
Summary: Now I'm found, I'll never be lost I'll stick with you no matter the cost Whatever comes we'll figure it out, I know that When you call me, I will always find you When you need me out, I'll come for you And when you're lonely, I will find a way to Guide you home to me, I'll come for you
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'll Come For You**

**Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, other side pairings**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Feelings**

* * *

Baseball was everything to Sawamura Eijun, there was nothing else that he cared about but suddenly he started to notice something that was happening to him. He was now in his first year of University, he ended up in the same University as Miyuki Kazuya the catcher he admired greatly but of course he would never let him know or he would never hear the end of it.

Eijun started his first day of classes but he kind of got lost, the University was so big that it was hard to find his way through everything. He wished that Haruichi and Furuya were in the same school but he couldn't always rely on them. Everybody were in separate University which upset the brunet but it couldn't be help.

The brunet finally found his class room with a help of one of students in the University. The first year sits down where the window is. He is leaning on his hand as he looks out the window and watches the cherry blossom flow in the air. It was a nice sight to see.

Around noon the brunet explored the University so he could get the whole picture. He kind of looked like a new born with curious in his eyes. Eijun had a habit of doing this since he wasn't from Tokyo. When he had told his parents that he was going attend University in Tokyo, they sounded a bit sad but they wanted what was best for him so the brunet was allow to attend the same University as Miyuki.

Miyuki wasn't the only one who attended the University.

Eijun stopped walking when he ended up on the baseball field. It was bigger than Seidou. The brunet couldn't forget that day he arrived at Seidou and formed a battery with Miyuki, it was something he would never forget.

"Sawamura!" Eijun knew this voice. It was his former roommate who used to always try his wresting moves on him, not like he doesn't do that anymore.

"Kuramochi-senpai."

"I heard from Miyuki that you were attending here."

"It's not like I followed him or anything!"

"I didn't say a thing idiot." Kuramochi could see the blush on Eijun's face. His senpai wonder how they never got together in high school. Everybody knew they had a thing for each other but nothing happened, He and the others even helped them to make a move yet nothing happened.

"Is something the matter?" Eijun asked.

"Nothing."

Eijun watched the field as the players practiced in the field. He didn't join the team yet since he couldn't at the moment but he didn't tell his senpais about it yet.

"You haven't joined yet. How come?" Kuramochi asked.

"There some things I have to deal with." Eijun said like there was nothing wrong but that was far from the truth. When Eijun said those words something clicked inside Kuramochi but he couldn't tell since the boy looked cheerful like nothing was wrong.

"I would thing you would be the first one to join." Kuramochi laughed. Kuramochi was right since that is how Eijun is like but at the moment he couldn't.

The brunet looked at his watch on his hand and saw he had to hurry.

"I'll see you around Kuramochi-senpai." Eijun waved goodbye and ran out of the field.

"He's acting strange."

* * *

Eijun headed to the train station. He was still wearing his uniform and had his school bag on the side. There were a lot of people in the station, well it was a week day. The brunet noticed somebody he didn't think he would see today.

"Miyuki Kazuya!" He yelled out the name of the person he admired. Eijun had a grin on his face when Miyuki turned to face the brunet. Miyuki was wearing a jersey and holding a book while he had a bag on his right side.

"Loud as ever, I see." Miyuki closed his book shut and Eijun walked toward where his senpai was standing.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I could ask you the same thing since you live in the opposite direction."

"You're right." Eijun chuckled. To Miyuki it was bit strange for Eijun to be here at the station since he is always with somebody like Haruichi and Furuya even thou they are in different University they still are friends and spend time with each other.

"I didn't think I would see you today." There was a faint blush on Eijun's face. He wouldn't admit it but he wanted to see Miyuki. The two stayed silent for a while.

"What do you mean by that?" Miyuki asked, he himself had a blush on his face.

"It's not like I wanted to see you or anything!"

The train arrived and the two got in, there were a lot of people which made the train crowded. The two were so close to each other and Eijun couldn't look anywhere beside Miyuki's face.

"_Why did it have to be crowded?"_

"Hey. How come you didn't join the baseball team yet?" Eijun knew this was going come from Miyuki since Kuramochi had asked him the same thing but he couldn't let them know yet. How could he even tell him of all people?

"I just have some things to deal with first." He smiled. Miyuki wasn't buying it and thought the boy was hiding something from him but he didn't push it any farer.

After the ride the two parted ways.

Eijun arrived in front of a huge hospital. He didn't want to be here but he didn't have a choice. He was allowed to attend University in Tokyo, only if he did his daily check-up and Eijun wanted to stay in Tokyo so he obey what his parents told him.

In Eijun's last year of high school he was the captain and he overworked himself that hurt his hand that he could barely pick up anything anymore. He was angry at himself that he couldn't take his team to victory but they didn't blame him.

The only people who knew about his injury was probably those back in his last year in high school, like Haruichi and Furuya. He had told the two to not tell anybody else that doesn't know. He wanted to keep it a secret. He thought if more people knew they would worry about him.

After that incident he had gone to do daily check-up but the doctor said it needs time to heal. Eijun didn't get the doctor, he doesn't say much except time to heal, meaning he can't hold a baseball for some time now.

Even so the doctor said Eijun would hold a ball but he couldn't throw it. He try to use his other hand but it wasn't the same.

* * *

That night the brunet lay down on his bed. He then took out a magazine from his side table drawer. He flipped through the pages until he stopped at a certain page with an article about the catcher. Miyuki had gone famous over the years and Eijun became more interest and it wasn't just about baseball.

"My heart won't stop beating." Eijun closed the magazine and held it toward his chest. He then closed his eyes trying to forget about his beating heart but it wouldn't go away. This feeling was something the brunet had never experience before. He didn't want to admit this feeling he was getting.

A certain catcher was also in his apartment. He couldn't forget that face the pitcher was making, it was making Miyuki crazy. It was just like when both of them were in high school. Miyuki thought he forgot about these feelings but it had come back when every time he looked at the brunet.

Miyuki wanted to forget it all. He couldn't deny the feelings he was getting. The truth was he loved Eijun since high school but he never had the guts to tell the brunet his feeling. How could he tell the dense boy? He knew the fact that Kuramochi and his senpais tried to get them together but he just didn't have it in him to tell the boy how he felt.

Now what was he going to do. They were in the same University and he would join also, making them see each other a lot. How was he going to control this feeling?

"You make me go crazy." Miyuki let out a sigh and lay in his bed then closed his eyes, hoping to forget everything but of course that was impossible even for Miyuki.

The continue days went by like normal and Eijun still hadn't joined the baseball team which made Miyuki and Kuramochi worry. Even the coach wondered why Eijun didn't join the team. The coach had heard about Eijun and wanted him in his team, he even went to talk to the brunet, but all he got was he had to deal with some things before he could join.

* * *

The brunet was walking down the hall of the University when his phone ring. Eijun took his phone from his pocket and looked at it.

"It's from Haruiichi." Eijun clicked the answer button and put the phone toward his right ear.

"Haruiichi." He said.

"Eijun, I think it's best that you tell Miyuki-senpai and the others."

"What are you talking about?" Eijun didn't understand why Haruichi was suddenly saying all this. Haruichi knew very well that the brunet couldn't do that, not right now.

"Aniki came and talked to me about you." Haruichi then explained to Eijun that his brothers and the others had a meeting and it was about him.

"They're noticing the change in you."

"Either way, don't tell them." Eijun said as he hang up his call on Haruichi. It wasn't something that Eijun would hide since it was nothing serious but he just didn't want others to worry about him, he was fine on his own. He could take care of this mess on his own. He knew that time would go by and he would be on the team and maybe become the ace. Eijun just couldn't wait for that day to come.

"Miyuki, what are you going to do?" Kuramochi asked.

"What are you saying?"

"I mean about Sawamura."

"I'm going to do nothing since he's not going to tell us."

"Are you serious about this?" To be honest Miyuki wasn't but he couldn't force the boy to tell him what was wrong. He was sure the brunet would tell him on his own when the time was right. Plus he seemed cheerful so there was nothing else that bother him since he was still the loud annoying boy he knew from Seidou.

The team had a practice game with another team. Eijun had come to watch the match. The brunet felt strange watching instead of playing, since he always did the playing so seeing them play made him a bit jealous.

Miyuki was up on bat. He watched the ball carefully, he made sure always see how things went. This Eijun knew very well. The pitcher then did the unexpected and let Miyuki walk.

"Nice walk, Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun yelled. Miyuki looked up to where the brunet was sitting, he suddenly felt a Deja vu.

"_Does he have to always be this loud?"_

"_They're being caution of me, huh." _Miyuki then looked where Kuramochi was. He was up to bat next. The team they were playing knew who were good and did what was best for them, to Miyuki he thought they were just cowards.

"This game seems one sided." Eijun turned around to the familiar voice.

"Narumiya Mei."

Narumiya then turned to Eijun who had called his name.

"If it isn't the bunt master?"

"Can you not say that?" Eijun was called that in high school since he was only good bunts when being in bat. Narumiya wasn't the only one here. The players that Narumiya had gathered before he entered high school were also with him.

"_Why are they doing here?"_

"How come you're not playing?" Narumiya asked. Eijun didn't want to answer since he had gotten these kind of questions a lot.

"I'm not in the team yet." He said.

"Why is that?" Narumiya asked. It was a question he got a lot and to be honest the brunet was getting annoyed.

"I will. Just not yet." He said.

Narumiya and his friends looked at Eijun confused. Eijun also would be to if somebody he knew said the same thing.

The game had ended and Miyuki's team had won the match. Eijun watched them with envy in his eyes. He wanted to play so bad.

"Kitten, I hope we can play each other again."

"Who are you calling kitten?!"

"You're same as ever I see." Narumiya giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I'll Come For You**

**Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, other side pairings**

* * *

**A/N **

**OhMy56 thanks for the review and liking my writing.**

**Thanks others for favorite and follows as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Not A Morning Person**

* * *

Miyuki Kazuya wasn't a morning person so he didn't sign up much for morning classes. He had afternoon mostly, he didn't like getting up early in the morning just for some class, he rather stay in and sleep in his comfy bed but his sleep was interrupted by the shortstop.

"How long are you going to sleep for?!" Miyuki could hear the yelling from the outside his apartment door. He was sure he didn't have any morning classes today and no practice so why did Kuramochi had come to wake him up so early in the morning.

Miyuki looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table and it was pass seven, still too early for him to wake up. But he try to ignore his stupid friend but he kept on banging on the door. It annoyed the catcher so he got up and swung the door open.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up this early in the morning." Miyuki glared at his friend. If looks could kill, he would have killed Kuramochi right on the spot for disturbing his beauty sleep.

"Have you forgotten you and I are in charge of checking out our next opponent?"

"I don't remember." Miyuki said still in his sleepy mode. He did remember but he just choose to forget it. He remember his coach telling him about it, but he wasn't listening all that well.

"Come on we have to go, their game is about to start?" Kuramochi knew how annoying it is waking the auburn-hair student was in the morning.

Miyuki went back in his apartment and quickly clean himself and changed into something he wore outside. He was still yawning as he changed. He didn't even have time to have breakfast since they would miss the game.

"Baseball is so troublesome when things like this is involved." He mumbled.

The two had arrived at the baseball game of their next opponent. The University wasn't that far from where they studied at. Miyuki had trouble staying awake since he was still sleepy.

"Miyuki!" Kuramochi yelled trying to wake the catcher up but it wasn't helping. Why they the coach have to send them when they aren't really the type to do these kind of things?

"Kuramochi, there you two are?"

"Chris-senpai, what are you two doing here?"

"I was sure that Miyuki would fall asleep." Chris then looked to where the catcher had fallen asleep. I was right to come."

"I'm so glad you're here." Kuramochi said.

The three watched the game, or should I say the two since the catcher was fast asleep.

"He's not really a morning person, huh."

"Tell me about it." Kuramochi sighed. I do wonder why the coach even asked us to check it out."

"Good question." Chris then narrowed his eyes to a certain person. Kuramochi then looked at where Chris was looking at.

"That's Wakana." Kuramochi said in surprised tone. What is she doing here?"

"I heard from Sawamura before that she attends University in Tokyo as well and she might know what is going on with our little pitcher."

"Is that the reason the coach send us here?"

"That and also to watch this match." Chris said.

After the match was over Kuramochi and Chris went to where Wakana was. They were thinking maybe that she would have some answers but even she didn't know much. They thought she was lying since she is a close friend to Eijun.

"Are you sure you know nothing?" Kuramochi asked. Wakana nodded her head.

"Stop bugging the girl." Miyuki had finally awoke from his nap. I don't think that Sawamura wants to tell us anything right now." Miyuki wanted to know what was going on with Sawamura but if he wasn't going to tell them there was nothing they could do but wait.

"_I want to tell somebody so badly but I can't." _That was what crossed on Wakana's mind. Of course Wakana knew about Eijun's condition since they were child hood friends and they were like family and she knew everything that was going on his life, it pain her that she couldn't do anything to help.

She would see him time to time but it sadden her when she saw him. Wakana would see him hold a baseball in his left hand. Since he injured his right hand the brunet is seen holding things with his left. He always has the sad look in his eyes but Wakana doesn't know what to do to cheer her child hood friend up.

"I'm just worried about him." Kuramochi said.

"We all are." Chris said.

"I will let you know something." Wakana said. Something happened to Eijun in his last year in high school that changed his life." With that said Wakana said goodbye to them and walked away heading toward where her friends were at.

"Something that happened to him in his last year of high school." Miyuki repeated the words that Wakana had said.

He wonder what could have happened. He and the others didn't know much about the brunet after they all graduated from Seidou High School. They didn't visit Seidou much to see how the new team was doing.

Miyuki wished he had gone and went to visit him time to time but his pride was in the way. He loved Eijun so much that he tried to hide that fact and ran away.

* * *

"Eijun-kun, are you sure about this?" Eijun had come to the batting center with Haruichi and Furuya.

"Yea." Eijun said. The brunet had started doing some batting. Since he couldn't pitch he thought maybe it would be good to practice on batting, it was the thing he sucked a lot in but he was better then in High School, so he thought. He thought if he couldn't pitch maybe he could do another thing. When he thought about it, he got a bit upset.

"You don't have to push yourself." Furuya said.

"I'm fine." Eijun said.

The batting center had a lot of students from many schools and university and even those who played just for fun.

"You're kind of bad at this." A boy around their age appeared from behind and saw how badly the brunet was doing and he had comment on it.

"I know." Eijun replied without looking at the boy.

"Aren't you in the same University as Eijun-kun?" Haruichi asked when he noticed the uniform the boy was wearing was the same as the one Eijun wore, of course he wasn't wearing it now since it was a weekend.

"Same University." The boy said.

"Yes, Eijun-kun also goes to Nishiura University." Haruichi said.

"Is that so?" The boy smiled.

The boy stepped inside where Eijun was batting and took the bat from the brunet and started to hit. Eijun was surprised how easily he hit each and every ball that came falling toward him. He was good that it impress Eijun.

"You're good." He said.

"And you're pretty bad." He chuckled. Eijun couldn't deny what this boy said was true. Eijun then looked closer at the boy, he was a bit taller than him and he had black hair and green eyes, his hair was a bit spiky.

"I'm Ueda Kaoru." The boy held out his hand to Eijun. The brunet heard of this guy before. He read about him in the magazine and he was pretty famous just like Miyuki. Eijun was certain that he was also in the baseball team.

"You're Sawamura Eijun, right." Eijun took his hand and shook it.

"I am."

"It's strange for you to be here yet not join the team."

"I got others things to deal with." Eijun said with a smile. It was the same old answer. He always played it well, his lies were a lot now but he couldn't help it.

"I didn't think a shrimp like you were Sawamura Eijun. Since you look much smaller than in the pictures."

"There's something dark sticking out from him." Furuya questioned.

Eijun hated that word, he hated being called small, cute or anything that not manly, he was guy dammit. Eijun hand grip onto Kaoru with a tide grip that hurt the other in pain. In return Kaoru grip back hurting Eijun back in more pain, they kept doing that for a while.

"Are you kidding me?" Haruichi let out a sigh, he couldn't believe what was happening right before his eyes. He could see vein come out in both guy's head.

"Can you let go of my hand?" Eijun said nicely.

"I will when you do." Kaoru said.

The two then let go at the same time. Both were panting hard like they had just finished a fight or something.

"Batting doesn't suit you." Kaoru said as he waved his hand while he walked away from Eijun and his friends.

"_Batting doesn't suit me, huh." _Kaoru didn't have to tell Eijun that since he already knew about it. He just wanted to forget about his hand and about pitching so he tried to do batting.

"Eijun-kun, are you okay?" Haruichi asked, he was worried about his friend.

"I'm fine." Eijun said as he put on his smile. Both the pink-haired boy and the raven wasn't convince that he was alright but they let it go and not talk about it.

* * *

The three left the batting center and walked through town. It was still the afternoon so they decided go get some lunch. They found a small restaurant nearby when they walked in the bell rang.

"Table for three!" Eijun yelled with his loud voice.

"Shut up, Bakamura!" The three turned to see Kuramochi, Chris and Miyuki and it looked like they had just arrived since they had just water on their table.

In the end the three sat with their senpais.

"What are you three doing here?" Eijun asked.

"We were watching a game so we decided to go eat afterward." Kuramochi explained.

"We also bumped into your child hood friend." Chris said.

"Oh, Wakana."

A waitress had arrived. Eijun noticed how the girl looked at Miyuki, well it wasn't anything new since it was always like this back when they were in high school too. But Eijun couldn't help but feel annoyed by that look the girl was giving the catcher. Kuramochi noticed the brunet's reaction.

The girl asked each and every one then the girl stared at Eijun in turn it was Miyuki's turn to look annoyed. Kuramochi caught onto these signs, he couldn't believe them.

"_Why don't they just get together already?!" _He yelled inside his head. These two dorks were giving him such a headache.

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked the shortstop.

"It's nothing Chirs-senpai."

They finished order and continued to chat about their day and where they had gone. But they didn't mention about the batting center.

Their food had arrived.

Miyuki had order fried rice, his favorite dish.

"Why did you order fried rice when you always make that at home?" Eijun asked.

"Because it's the best but it's not as good as mine." He smirked. I'm a genius when making fried rice so I had to eat what a restaurant taste is like."

"You're just stupid." Kuramochi added.

"Don't deny it that you loved my fried rice?" Eijun's face flushed red since he was embarrassed, he couldn't deny what Miyuki was saying was the truth. But he wished he didn't say that in front of everybody here.

"You ate his fried rice." Kuramochi said.

"It's not like I wanted to, he forced it onto me."

"I remember how much you wanted to eat." Miyuki grinned annoying the hell out of Eijun.

"_I wish I could kill him right now."_

"Sawamura, you should come to practice." Chirs said. I know you haven't joined yet but just see how things are right now until you join later."

Chris always knows how to say the right things.

"Maybe I will." Eijun smiled.

There was nothing wrong to see their practice and how they play before an actual game. He may not able to do anything but at least he could learn a few things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: I'll Come For You**

**Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, other side pairings**

* * *

**A/N**

**OhMy56 - I Enjoy writing this story, i have many more idea to come. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Thanks others for favorite and follows as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Practice Trouble**

* * *

So Eijun went to practice just to see how things were. He didn't expect Narumiya Mei to show up at the college. Miyuki didn't look happy to see him, he felt the opposite of happy.

"Why did you suddenly throw the ball? I'll kill you!"

"You dare try and touch Sawamura with your dirty hands!"

"If it's about my hands, I washed them thoroughly. You Tako*

"Who are you referring as a mussel?"

"_Eh….children are fighting." _Eijun let out a fake laugh as he saw the sight before him.

"Sawamura, you came." Kuramochi walked to where the brunet was standing. The shortstop then turned to the two people that was making the loud noise.

"This seem familiar." Kuramochi scratched his right cheek. He then recalled something similar happening in high school and of course it had to deal with Sawamura as well.

"Why is he here anyway?" Kuramochi asked.

"Apparently he's here from order from his coach to have a practice game us." Eijun explained.

"What happened before they started arguing?"

"Well."

"Don't answer that?" Kuramochi already knew what happened. He remember in high school that Mei had held onto Eijun's hand which annoyed the hell out of Miyuki starting the argument back then. But he forgot what happened after that.

"My little kitten I have to leave but hope we see each soon." Mei said as he kissed the brunet's hand and walked out of the field.

"_Now I remember." _Mei did the same thing he now as he did back then.

"Miyuki, something dark and big is coming out from behind." Kuramochi yelled in horror.

"I wish I could kill that guy." Miyuki mumbled. Miyuki then turned to Eijun. You stop giving guys the wrong ideas."

"What do you mean?" Eijun asked with a confused look on his face. Why did Miyuki ask when he knew how dense the brunet was?

"It's hard to explain to an idiot like you."

"What did you say?!"

"Here we go again." Kuramochi sighed. Kuramochi grabbed the brunet and put him in a headlock, he knew how annoying it is when the two start their little childish argument.

"Kuramochi-senpai, that hurts." Kuramochi felt relief for giving Eijun his favorite move. It felt like heaven to him. He could never forget the days in high school.

"This is heaven." He said.

"This hell." Eijun said. Miyuki on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"HAHAHA…my sides." He said as he held onto his stomach, he couldn't stop laughing so much.

"Say that again Kuramochi." Miyuki honestly had tears coming out of his eyes. He had to take his glasses off and wipe them.

"You bastard!" Eijun yelled.

The practice went on and couldn't really call it practice when Miyuki and Mei kept staring at Eijun. Kuramochi knew very well what was going on and tried to ignore it but it was kind of hard. He knew very well that both of them had feelings for the brunet but the person himself was so dense.

"He hasn't changed since high school." He mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Eijun asked. Eijun was standing right next to second year watching other students practice. Kuramochi had taken a break when he sat beside the brunet.

Kuramochi wanted Miyuki and Eijun to be happy. Miyuki always told him things about his love for Eijun but he was too afraid to tell the boy how he felt. Miyuki thought if he told the brunet, they're relationship as friends would be over or even as pitcher and catcher back in high school.

Kuramochi was happy since he and Ryo-san are together but when he looked at the two it was sad since he very well knew they liked each other but both of them were damn stubborn to do anything about it, like move to the next level and be more than friends.

This is what happens when he's the nice guy. Kuramochi then turned to Mei who was on the mound with his teammates. He had the same team he had in high school. He also noticed that Mei fallen for the brunet but it was no surprise since the blond confessed to the brunet in high school but got rejected.

Miyuki was furious when that happened. He even tried to get the blond out of their field in high school. Miyuki would go crazy for their cute little pitcher.

"Talk about annoying." He mumbled.

"It looks like you're talking to yourself." Eijun said.

"This is all your fault!" Kuramochi said putting the brunet into another headlock. "God you're so dense."

"What are you talking about?" Eijun winced in pain.

"Sawamura Eijun." Eijun turned to the source of voice after getting free from Kuramochi that is. He knew this guy, it was the same person he met yesterday at the batting center.

"You're Kaoru, right."

"Yea." The guy answered. Kaoru was the rude him who had took his bat but Eijun couldn't deny that guy was a good batter, he kind of reminded Eijun like how Tetsu would bat but more rougher than their captain.

Ueda Kaoru was a first year just like Eijun was. He hoped that he wouldn't start talking about the batting center, he didn't want anybody to know about it. He was sure his senpais would wonder why he wanted to do batting and it was a pain to explain it all.

"It's good to see you in practice." He said.

"I'm not really in practice." Kaoru gave Eijun a confused look.

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

"Just to observe everything."

The practice was hard and the players were sweating from practicing hard. Eijun missed those practice and of course he would rather join then stand and watch everybody but he had to keep his promise. Since he didn't want to damaged his hand anymore.

Eijun thought his parents were worried about nothing. He wasn't that injured and his hand was looking fine but there are times that his right hand would hurt without him doing nothing.

It was the end of the practice and Eijun saw Mei and his teams ready to leave but before that Mei ran toward the brunet with a smile creeping on his face.

"Kitten." He smiled.

"I wish you would stop calling me that." He murmured. He didn't understand why the blond insist on calling him a damn cat, he looked nothing like one, and well that's what the brunet thinks.

"I'm sad that I wasn't able to see you pitch today." He said faking tears in his eyes.

"He really shouldn't do this now." Kuramochi who was nearby mumbled.

Eijun then saw a dark aura behind where Mei was standing. Miyuki stood there with an angry look on his face and you could tell right away he was mad, even Mei's teammates knew not to get close to the four eye catcher.

Miyuki grabbed Mei and throw him toward his team.

"Get to your team!" Mei just ignored Miyuki and gave a wink at Eijun before departing with his team.

"Miyuki is something wrong?" Eijun asked. "You look a bit upset."

"_It's because of you." _That is what Miyuki wanted to say out loud but he didn't. "_I wonder how the hell I fell for somebody so dense."_

* * *

Eijun was walking along the University hall when he saw Tetsu and Jun. They were always together, not to mention that both of them were currently in a relationship.

Most of the members were gay so it wasn't a surprise to Eijun. Most of the University had homo students, Eijun didn't really mind people like that.

"Hey brat, what are you doing here?" Jun asked when he spotted the brunet.

"Walking, if that answers your question." He said with a straight answer.

"Stop acting so smart suddenly! "Jun yelled.

"I was just stating what I'm doing." Eijun said.

Jun hadn't changed since high school. He was still loud and angry about things that upset him or people that made him angry, no surprise there.

"You were just thinking badly about me, right." Jun said hitting mark.

"Of course not." Eijun faked a smile. He couldn't tell Jun, who knows what his senpai would do to him if he really told him the truth. He's worse than Kuramochi in that matter.

Eijun then noticed a book that their captain was holding. And yet again Eijun wasn't surprise. His senpais haven't change since high school. Tetsu was holding a shogi book, he heard that he went to the shogi club room sometimes to play. The shogi club didn't know what to do since Tetsu is so weak and they didn't want to say anything since the captain has this big presence surrounding him.

"Now, now Jun. Don't be like that." When the captain says that the loud male is clam like a bird. Talk about what a relationship does to you when you're in one.

"How long have you two been together?" Eijun asked. The brunet knew they were together in high school but never knew when they actually got together.

"We have been together since our first year in high school." Tetsu answered. It came as a surprise to Eijun the two has been together for that long. They have been together for about four years if Eijun counted right.

"Why are you asking anyway?!" Jun yelled.

"Just curious." Eijun said.

"_Geez, why does he have a word for everything I say?"_

As they were talking the brunet noticed a girl. It was Haruno's friend that she usually hang out with. That's when he recalled that he had made a promise to go shopping with her. Over the three years Haruno and Eijun became good friends, close friends.

"I have to go." Eijun waved goodbye to his senpais and left them standing. Eijun heard Jun mumble something like 'You Brat!'

* * *

Eijun had arrived at the station that he was supposed to meet Haruno at. He didn't see her anywhere as he looked around.

"Sawamura-kun, you're late." The girl was behind him when she spoke up.

"Sorry about that." Eijun chuckled. In the end Haruno forgave the brunet. The two got on the train and headed to the direction of the mall they were going to.

When they arrived they went into many shops and Eijun wasn't really a shopping person but he held onto his pride. Wakana was like Haruno too, she loved shopping and it drove him mad because she wanted to go to every shop. Haruno wasn't as extreme as Wakana but still shopping wasn't his thing but he did promise her if she did well on the test that he would do anything for her, and that was go shopping with the girl.

"Sawamura-kun, you're not bored. Are you?" She asked, she looked worried that she was forcing Eijun into coming with him. That was how nice a girl she was.

"It's nothing like that." Eijun smiled.

They continue to shop and later they got some food to eat when they got hungry.

Yoshikawa Haruno knew about Eijun's injury and it worried her. She sees him in class with that sad look sometimes and it upset her. She had told Eijun if she did good on her test that he should do something for her, she said that so that Eijun wouldn't look so sad.

In the end she did well but she hadn't had the slightest idea what to do. She wasn't like most girls going out. Then Kanemaru come over to her and gave her an idea. And that is how the Haruno ended up on a little date with Eijun.

"Isn't that Bakamura?" Kuramochi and Miyuki along with couple others from their class had decided to go to the mall.

Miyuki turned to where Kuramochi was pointing at. The brunet was there and in fact with a girl. It was the girl from high school and also one of the team's manger right now. Miyuki tried to ignore and not look but he couldn't. The girl had her arms around Eijun, it looked like they were really going out.

Maybe Kuramochi shouldn't have said anything but he didn't noticed the girl until after he said his name.

"Let's go." Miyuki said. He looked clam but his voice said otherwise and it scared the shit out of Kuramochi.

"_He's going to kill me, isn't he?" _Miyuki dragged his best friend before Kuramochi had time to escape. Kuramochi just had to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Miyuki and Kuramochi friends watched as Miyuki dragged Kuramochi somewhere quieter. They then heard the loud yell from Kuramochi and it sounded really painful.

They were glad that they were not Kuramochi right now and to not get on Miyuki's bad side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: I'll Come For You**

**Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, other side pairings**

* * *

**A/N**

**OhMy56 - I should be thanking you for reading it**

**akai no yuki - Thank you and i try to update faster since i have nothing but work and days off i got nothing to do. About being Eijun right-handed that was mistake in my part, he's suppose to left-handed, i saw it like right since i'm bad telling which side it is, sorry about that.**

**Q - Thank you, i'm glad to hear that. I have the story all planned out so i know which way it's going.**

**Thanks others for favorite and follows as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Right-handed**

* * *

Eijun was helping Haruno and the other mangers with their duties. He wasn't doing anything so he thought it would be better to help out then doing nothing and watch the players have their practice.

"Maybe it's better if you watch the match." Haruno said. She was getting this really bad vibe from Miyuki which was scaring her.

"_Why is Miyuki-senpai glaring at me like that?"_

"Miyuki, quit scaring her." Kuramochi said.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Says the one who's showing such a murderous aura." Kuramochi let out a sigh.

After practice Eijun ran toward Miyuki and gave him a towel which he took. Miyuki looked happier than he was when he was in practice. Kuramochi couldn't believe the effect that Eijun had on the catcher.

"What?" Miyuki asked when he noticed the way Kuramochi looked at him.

"Nothing." He said.

Miyuki was wiping up the sweat while having a bottle of cold water that Eijun had brought for him also. He found it strange that the boy was being nice to him. Then again the brunet changed a bit since they were in high school but still he choose not to respect him.

"Sawamura, yesterday we saw you with the manager." Miyuki said.

"You mean Haruno." He said.

"Were you on a date or something?" Kuramochi said. Yet again he said a word that was a taboo to the catcher. Miyuki hit the shortstop hard on his head with a glare.

"Damn him." Kuramochi mumbled.

"Why you hit him?" Eijun asked.

"I thought I saw a fly on his head." Miyuki smirked which annoyed the shortstop. "So let's continue our conversion."

"I wasn't on a date, I just promised Yoshikawa-san to go shopping with her." A sigh of relief was on Miyuki's face. He was glad, then again Eijun wasn't the type to go out with a girl. He never seen he go out with any girl in high school and he heard from Wakana too that he never cared about dating.

When Eijun was not looking Miyuki took out his cell phone and take a quick snap shot of him. Miyuki stared at the picture that he had just took. He couldn't understand how cute the brunet was.

"Why does he keep on hitting me?"

"It's because you say the things that piss him up." Kominato Ryousuke surprised the shortstop. He didn't know when Ryousuke had appeared.

"Ryo-san, don't scare me like that." Kuramochi looked at the Miyuki and Eijun then back at Ryousuke. "I was only stating the truth."

"Even so it's bad when you mention in front of Miyuki."

"It's strange." Ryousuke said.

"What is?" Kuramochi asked a bit confused by his senpai.

"They are not together but they act like they are." Now that Ryousuke mention it, he was right.

"I wanted talk to Miyuki about something but I guess that have to wait since he doesn't look like he want to be interrupt right now."

"Is it important?"

"I wouldn't say important but I sure Miyuki would want to know since it involved his Sawamura."

"What do you mean?" Kuramochi asked.

"I saw him the other day at the batting center with Haruichi and Furuya."

"Batting center."

* * *

After classes that day Eijun had promised to meet up with Miyuki and hang out with him. Miyuki had told him to meet at a café across the station. He had arrived early without thinking and he was getting bored. He thought he would look around the stores nearby so he went to one store. It was a dollar store. Eijun walked in and looked around, the brunet then spotted a key-chain that reminded him of Miyuki a bit. It was tanuki but was wearing glasses and baseball cap.

"It's so cute." Eijun smiled as he looked up at the key-chain. The brunet decided to buy the key-chain and headed to the cash register. He then exited the store and looked at his watch and saw it was about time for the catcher to arrive.

The catcher indeed did arrive. It was strange to see Miyuki in normal clothes since Eijun was used to his baseball uniform and inside wear. The last time he saw Miyuki outside was when he was wearing a jersey.

"You're pretty extraordinary, huh."

"What?" I'm extraordinarily beautiful?"

"I didn't say that." Why did Miyuki have to turn his words around like that? Eijun looked through his pocket and found that the key-chain he bought wasn't there.

"_Where is it?"_ Eijun turned around and across the street saw the key-chain lying on the ground. He rushed over to get it but he didn't notice the traffic light had changed to red. Miyuki watched as he saw a motor bike coming by pretty fast.

"Sawamura!" He yelled. Eijun had manage to pick the key-chain up but then he noticed the motor bike coming toward him. Eijun's body wouldn't move, he thought it was the end for him so he closed his eyes in fear. But he didn't feel any pain or anything, when he opened his eyes he saw that he was in Miyuki's arms.

"Miyuki."

"You idiot!" He yelled. Miyuki then saw the tears that was coming down Eijun's face. Miyuki hugged Eijun and held him close to him, making sure no harm befall him.

"I was scared." Eijun mumbled.

Miyuki didn't know how but his body moved when he saw Eijun in danger. He couldn't live life without the brunet. His mind clicked and before he knew it he was running toward the brunet in lighting speed without caring about himself.

"Are you crazy?" Both heard the hell from the man from the motor bike as he passed by the two.

"Why did you even walk across the street?" Eijun then took out the key-chain he had in his hand.

"It reminded me of you so I brought it."

"How the hell does that remind you of me?" Miyuki was annoyed when he looked up at the key-chain and saw a tanuki. He certainly didn't want to be called a tanuki not by anybody even Sawamura Eijun.

"Anyway let's do what we came here to do." Miyuki said as he pulled the brunet up to his feet. This was actually the first time that Miyuki was this close to Eijun and held him. He didn't think the boy was that light.

"What is it?" Eijun asked.

"Nothing." Miyuki said.

The two went to have lunch at a restaurant then after that they decided to go see a movie. It was a movie that Eijun wanted to watch for a while now. It was the live action adaption of Kimi ni Todoke. The boy had been obsess with the manga that when he heard about it being made into a live action he just had to see it. Miyuki wasn't the kind to read shoujo manga but he endure the movie for Eijun. Miyuki saw in one part of the movie that Eijun was tearing up, to be honest he was laughing inside his head, it was a sight to see.

The movie had finished and they were the last people left in the theatre.

"Sawamura, you still haven't joined the club." Miyuki said in a serious tone. "Is something bothering you?"

Eijun didn't say anything and the two stayed silence. The lights were still on the room and only the watch Eijun had was clicking. It felt like time had stopped for the two but that wasn't it.

"Miyuki." Eijun spoke. He didn't think he would open his mouth to speak. He didn't want to say anything and forget everything but he couldn't hide it for long. "I've hurt my left hand and can't pitch." The truth had come out of Eijun's mouth. Miyuki was shocked but was more worried about the brunet.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't want you or anybody to worry about me." Miyuki took hold of Eijun's left hand the one he pitched with. It looked like nothing was wrong.

"How did this happen?" Miyuki asked.

"In my last year in Seidou I had injured my hand by overworking too much being the captain and pitcher and in one of our games my hand got twisted but I tried to hide it."

"Why didn't you let anybody know?"

"Why didn't you?" Eijun directed his words back at Miyuki. Miyuki was the same, he didn't let anybody know he was injured and played games even so. Kuramochi was the only one who found out. Miyuki couldn't say anything since he was the same.

Thoughts went inside Miyuki. He wished that he was there for Eijun. He wished that he went by to Seidou to see how Eijun was doing but his pride was in the way of that.

"My hand isn't that bad." Eijun smiled. "The doctor said it will heal with time." Even he says that but he isn't sure how long time is for it to heal.

Eijun noticed that Miyuki has been holding his hand for some time but he didn't say anything since he liked it when Miyuki held his hand. It warm him up inside and made him forget everything.

"We should hurry up before the workers come in." Miyuki said. The two exited the room and out the theatre.

The two continue walking outside still holding hands. Miyuki didn't care the looks he got from the bystanders, he just didn't want to let go of Eijun's hand. It reminded him of that time when Eijun was sick in Seidou and he came to see how the pitcher was doing. He was burning up and he held his hands, of course the brunet doesn't know about it.

They were just walking around town, having a nice walk. People could say that they were like a real couple if they saw them together.

* * *

The next morning Eijun woke up he felt refreshed. It was probably since he told Miyuki everything. He felt great that he was able to tell somebody something, and that somebody had to be Miyuki.

Eijun cleaned himself and changed into his uniform for college. Eijun turned on the television and watched the weather and saw it was going to be a nice day. He decided not to wear his jacket and just the white school shirt and black sweater over it.

He headed down the stairs of his apartment but stopped when he saw the landlord and he was talking to somebody he didn't recognize.

"_Who's he?"_

"You're tearing the building down." Eijun couldn't believe the words that came out of the landlord's mouth. "This place still have students living here." The landlord tried to argue with the man but it wasn't working.

"Take them out since the answer will still be the same."

"Give me a week." The landlord begged, he even went on his knees. The landlord had learn to care for the building and the people living here and he couldn't believe this was happening. Eijun didn't like how the old man was begging.

"A week." The man said and left.

Eijun then walked toward the old man and helped him up.

"Sawamura." The landlord was surprised to see Eijun there.

"Did you hear everything?" Eijun nodded his head. He wasn't going lie about something like that. He wished there was something he could do but there was nothing.

"I'm sorry I can't keep you guys here." The landlord cried.

"Ken, it's not your fault." Eijun batted the old man on the back, assuring the old man that everybody would be fine. Now Eijun had to find a new place to live in before the end of the week.

Ken was a nice old man. He took care of everybody that was living in the building. The people also loved Ken and sometimes they would have a hotpot party. Ken wasn't like most landlord bugging them to get the money for the rent. The old man was fun to be around, even Sawamura enjoyed his company. He wished he could stay longer but it couldn't be helped.

"I'll see around." Eijun said waving goodbye to the old man and heading toward his college.

Eijun arrived in class only to find out it was cancelled. He was the only one who wasn't informed and had come to class. He had to find out by the chairman when he came running toward the office since nobody was in class.

"I have no class. What should I do?" The brunet walked around the hall thinking. He decided to go to the practice field. Why did he come when he knew nobody would be here?

"Sawamura, what are you doing here?" Eijun turned around and saw Miyuki and Kuramochi standing behind him.

"I should ask you the same thing, shouldn't you have class."

"We're on break." Kuramochi said.

"This early in the morning."

"So, why you here?" Miyuki asked.

"My class got cancelled so I'm just wondering around the school."

"You're not feeling any pain. Are you?" Miyuki walked close to Eijun and took hold of his left hand with a concern look in his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said.

Kuramochi looked at the two confused.

"Why are you two acting like some dumb couple?"

"It's nothing." Eijun said. He had forgotten that only Miyuki knew about it from the senpais.

"Stop acting this way in front of me." Kuramochi was sure he was going puke. He hated seeing other couples flirting in front of him.

"What are you complaining about Kuramochi-senpai."

"Forget it." Kuramochi forgot how dense Eijun is.

"Do you want to come to our class?" Miyuki asked. "Since the teachers can never tell who's in what class?" What Miyuki said was true since there so many students it's hard to count. Eijun didn't want to go back home early so he took the catcher's offer.

They arrived in class. Miyuki's class was larger than his. Well he is a second year.

The instructor went on his lecture. Most students had fallen asleep, others were reading or looking something on their cell phone.

"What's that you're looking at?" Miyuki asked one of his friends in class. Something caught Miyuki's interest so he wanted to know more.

"Oh, this." His friend shown the magazine that he was reading. It was about an old article about a famous pitcher who pitched left-handed and right-handed.

"Tony Mullane." Miyuki mumbled. It was an English name. The guy was from Ireland. An idea then popped inside Miyuki's head. The catcher turned to his pitcher and found him falling asleep.

"Can I borrow this?"

"You can have it." His friend let out a yawn, it looked like he was getting sleepy from the lecture as well.

"Why are you interested in old history?" Kuramochi asked.

"This might help Sawamura."

"What are you on about?"

After class had finished Miyuki grabbed the brunet to the cafeteria and shown him the magazine that he had gotten from his friend.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Open to page ten." Just as Miyuki said Eijun opened to page ten. There was a picture of some old pitcher that wasn't Japanese for sure.

"Read it."

Eijun read through the article.

"Since you can't pitch with your left. Why not try with your right instead?" Eijun was in shock, He never thought of the idea before. He forgotten that he still had his right hand.

"I know it will take a while but why not try it." Miyuki looked eager to help the brunet out. Eijun looked at his injured hand then at his right hand.

"I'll try it." Eijun smiled.

* * *

The next day Eijun trained with Miyuki to pitch with his right hand. It was hard but he kept trying so he could be perfect. The brunet was smiling more than before. He was glad that Miyuki came and shown him that article. But what impressed him was not that the pitcher was both left-handed and right-handed but that Tony Mullane played for thirteen teams. It was impression.

Miyuki was also happy to pitch for Eijun again. It felt like back in high school. This time Miyuki wasn't going let anything bad happen to his pitcher, he was going to start paying attention to the signs he gave off. He was here this time and could keep an eye on Eijun.

"Miyuki-senpai, thank you." Eijun didn't want to say but he was thankful to the four-eyes.

"Did you say something?" Miyuki joked. "I couldn't quite hear you. Can you repeat it again?"

"Damn bastard!" Eijun yelled. "I know you heard it. There is no way I'm going to repeat it a second time."

"Shall we take a break?"

"I can still practice more." Miyuki felt a déjà vu since he recalled the brunet saying that a lot when they were both in Seidou.

"You need to rest or you won't last." Eijun couldn't argue since it was true since it was hard training with his right hand.

"Fine."

"That was fast." Miyuki questioned.

The next couples of days was the same Eijun practiced with Miyuki. Some of the players always wondered where Miyuki had disappeared to right after practice. Eijun and Miyuki didn't practice at school but some field that wasn't that far from the school.

Those times Eijun also tried looking for a new place to stay at. He was glad Miyuki was helping him but he also had to deal with his building being destroyed. He wonder how the old man was doing since he hadn't had time to see him since practicing with Miyuki.

"I got to run." Miyuki waved goodbye to Kuramochi and other players. The players were curious about what Miyuki does.

"I want to know where he goes."

"I do as well." The captain spoke up where scared Kuramochi and made him jump a bit.

"Tetsu-san, don't do that."

"Why don't we follow him that?" Jun had an excitement look on his eyes and Ryousuke had the same look.

The three decided to follow the catcher to see where he was heading. When they found him shocked them.

"You're late, Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Sorry but the players wouldn't let me leave. And can't you call my name like a normal person."

"Are they on a date?"

"When did they start doing that? Kuramochi would be the first one to know these things. It made him ad that he didn't know.

"_Those idiots."_

He was so wrong when they saw the gloves being taken out and Eijun was pitching with his right hand. It was the first for everybody to see the brunet pitch with his right hand. They were more shock how fast his pitch was when he thrown the ball, it might have been faster than when he thrown with his left hand.

"Why is he pitching with his right hand?" Kuramochi was as hell confused as well as the others.

"It might be what Sawamura was hiding." The captain said. The whole team knew that the brunet was hiding something but didn't know what.

"That Miyuki." Kuramochi couldn't help but smiled. "He manage to get Sawamura to tell him."

"He couldn't leave Sawamura alone, huh." Ryousuke said.

"Looks like it." Kuramochi agreed.

"That guy got us worried for nothing." Jun yelled in annoyance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: I'll Come For You**

**Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, other side pairings**

* * *

**A/N I changed University to college, if you guys noticed the change.**

**OhMy56 - I was thinking of making him both right and left-handed pitcher when his left hand heals.**

**Q - Thank glad to hear that.**

**Guest - is that so i make sure to not make mistakes but i guess some spelling isn't right.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - I'll Come for You**

* * *

Eijun was currently in his apartment looking around for his baseball glove. He was going to meet up with Miyuki again so they could practice with his right hand. Eijun thought it was impossible since at the beginning it was pretty hard to switch hands but he manage to do his best and he got the hang of it.

This way was the only way he could play baseball again. He also felt nice throwing the baseball to Miyuki's mitt, it made he think about high school.

Eijun headed toward the field where he would always train with Miyuki but he looked at his watch and realize he was a bit early.

"_Great I'm too early." _Eijun knew that when Miyuki would show up he was going to lecture him like the last time he came early. The brunet tried to leave late but every time he always manage to be too early or on time. It shows how much Eijun loved throwing the ball to Miyuki.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Eijun heard from behind. Startled, he turned around quickly but ended up losing balance and falling down on his face.

Mei chuckled at the sight before him. Mei was surprised to see the brunet, he was hoping to see Eijun when they had a practice match with his college but it looked like luck was on his side. Mei helped the younger boy up and up to his feet but he still looked a mess since he did fall where there were dust. Mei wiped the dust away from his face with a cloth that Mei had in his pocket.

"So what are you doing here?" I heard rumors that you don't often go out." Mei questioned the boy in his arms.

"Rumors?" Eijun was getting confused. He didn't know there was word about him not going out, why were people even talking about that when it was not their business?

"So what you doing here?" Mei repeated his question.

"I'm meeting Miyuki-senpai." Eijun said.

"Oh that Tanuki." Mei scratched his head in annoyance. Just then a fist had hit him in the head which made the blond cry in pain.

"Who's are you calling a Tanuki?" Miyuki had appeared and not happy to see the blond. Miyuki hated that Mei would call him anything that came to mind for him.

Miyuki and Mei wasn't always like this. In junior high they were close friends, then in high school they became rivals and now they still are rivals, yet to some reason unknown to Eijun the two always argue when he is around.

Harada Masatoshi had found his pitcher and he didn't like the sight he saw. He had told the blond to not wander off on his own and he does it, he wonder if the blond was doing to piss him off.

"There you are!" Mei's turned to the source of voice.

"Masa-san you finally found me." He smiled.

Masa couldn't believe how cheerful Mei was. He wished the blond could have changed a bit after entering college but nope he's the same old same, then again it's not a bad thing. Masa's eyes then went to the other two.

"Miyuki Kazuya." He mumbled. His eyes then went to the boy next to him. If he's no mistaken it was the boy that was the pitcher that had strike Mei out back in high school. He also heard certain rumors about this boy.

"I told you to stay put." Masa said.

"If asked of course I want to do the opposite." Masa was getting a headache, why did he have to go out with Mei on his day off. He rather be sleeping in his own bed in his apartment. Even Tadano Itsuki would come bother him sometimes to learn more about catching.

"We're leaving!" Masa demanded and dragged the blond away. Miyuki and Eijun watched as the blond was getting dragged away. Mei still manage to wink and give Eijun and goodbye kiss which annoyed Miyuki.

"That idiot!" Miyuki then turned to his pitcher.

"You came early again." He said.

"_Here it comes."_ Eijun closed his eyes waiting for the lecture.

"Get on the mound." Miyuki said.

To Eijun's surprised the catcher didn't lecture him which was strange.

Eijun went to the mound and Miyuki sat on his catcher spot. The brunet was still thinking why the catcher hadn't said anything. Eijun then looked at Miyuki who was across from him. He then noticed that there was some kind of aura around the catcher that frighten him a bit.

"That Miyuki." Kuramochi had come to see the two practice when he saw the whole thing with Mei.

"He's not very honest when saying how he feels."

He then continue to watch the two. Eijun was getting better every time they practiced and Kuramochi couldn't wait to see the brunet on the mound at their college. He actually missed Sawamura's pitching and his loud voice, then again if he's loud again he needed to teach his kouhai a lesson.

* * *

That night Eijun was looking through all the books and on the computer to find a new place to live. It was hard since most of the places were expensive even if they were close to the college.

"This harder than I thought." He didn't think it would be so hard since old man Ken didn't charge him much so he thought everywhere was the same but he was so wrong.

"I need to find a place before the end of this week."

**Knock Knock**

Eijun was interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. The brunet got up and headed toward his door and unlocked the door and opened it, standing there was one of the tenant like him that lived in the building.

"Kon." Eijun said surprised by her visit. Kon is a shy girl and she's a bit younger than Sawamura by two years making her a high school student.

"I heard about the place being destroyed." She said.

The brunet thought this was going to take a while so he let the girl inside his apartment. The girl was not happy that the building was getting destroyed. Kon adored everybody living here and she felt sad leaving such a nice place.

"I wish I could do something." Eijun said. The girl had thought the same idea.

"It can't be helped since this building is pretty old." He said. Eijun had heard by Ken too, he asked Ken if there was another way to save the place but Ken shook his head meaning there was no way. The building was old and that was the only reason the rent was cheap.

Kon then saw the books that Eijun had lying on the table.

"You're looking for a place." Kon said.

"Yea." He said. What about you?"

"I might live in the girl's dorm in my high school." The girl looked like she didn't want to but she didn't have a choice since the other places were too far or way expensive.

"Where are you looking at?" She asked. Eijun wasn't lucky as Kon was since the college dorms are way expensive that most students lives off campus. It wasn't like when he was in high school, even Miyuki and Kuramochi had their own place to live in.

* * *

That next day in the afternoon Kuramochi had plan to meet Ryo-san. They had promised to meet in front of the flower shop. He stopped when he saw Eijun walking by the flower shop. He looked like he was reading something that he didn't noticed him.

"Sorry I'm late." Ryousuke had arrived.

"It's not problem." He said.

"What are you staring at?" Ryousuke asked. His senior then looked where Kuramochi was looking at and saw the brunet.

"It's Sawamura." The senior saw the book he was looking through. Why is he looking at apartments?"

"Is that what he's reading?" Kuramochi didn't understand why the brunet was looking for a new place in the first place. Kuramochi knew the place Eijun lived was a nice place and he loved it there and the people were nice. Kuramochi knew this because Miyuki and himself goes to his place sometimes, it's more like Miyuki is worried about him so he checks on him since he entered the same college as them.

Kuramochi was a bit surprised that Eijun decided to go to the same college. He was sure that the brunet would go back to his hometown.

Eijun had gone to the batting center to meet Haruichi and Furuya. They did some training, just because Eijun had a new goal didn't mean there was no reason for him do some batting training as well.

"You're getting better than in high school." Furuya smirked. Eijun ignored what the raven said. When Furuya said sometime nice to him, it meant the opposite.

"What's this book?" Haruichi picked the book and saw it had pictures with condos and apartments. Are you looking for a new place?"

"Yea." Eijun said. The building I'm living is getting destroyed so I have to find a new place in the end of this week."

"End of this week." Haruichi said. You say that but it's already Friday."

That same day Miyuki was walking around town. He didn't want to be home and thought he would make a surprise visit to Sawamura.

"Miyuki it's you." Ken greeted the catcher.

"Ken how are you doing?"

"I wish I could say I was fine." Miyuki noticed the sad expression on the old man. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This building is getting destroyed by Sunday."

"What?" Miyuki was shocked. He didn't know about anything. His thoughts then went toward Eijun, what was the brunet going to do.

"Is Sawamura in?"

"He's out." Ken said. He said he was going meet some friends and said he would be home late since he's currently looking for a new place."

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Ken said in a sad tone. Ken knew the brunet is somebody who tries to solve things himself, but he was sure that the boy would at least tell Miyuki.

"He doesn't want to worry you." Ken sighed.

* * *

After hanging out with Haruichi and Furuya the brunet continue to look around for an apartment. He thought it would be better to look around himself then look through the books and in the net.

All the places he went wasn't good, all of them was nice but the rent cost too much. Eijun wonder if he would even find a place. He didn't want to tell his parents since he was sure they would give them the money but Eijun wouldn't like that.

Eijun stopped looking and looked at the sight of the town. He was tired from walking around all day that he found a small bench and sat there and looked at the book he was holding.

"What am I going to do?" He said worriedly.

There were so many things happening. And a lot of to take in. First was that his left hand was injured and then he started his training for his right hand then there was his apartment being destroyed.

For some reason the boy felt he was just unlucky since all of these things were happening to him. He felt he was cursed or something.

He then heard some footsteps, he knew right away who it was. Eijun was good at noticing when Miyuki would show up. The brunet could tell the way the catcher walked or run that it was him.

"Sawamura!" Miyuki was panting. Eijun looked up at his senior, he could tell the catcher had been running since he could see the sweat on his head coming out.

"Miyuki." Eijun said.

"I heard from Ken."

"_So he found out_." Eijun didn't want to worry Miyuki so he never told him.

"You should have told me." He said. Miyuki then sat beside Eijun on the bench. The catcher saw the book that Eijun was holding in his hand, it looked to him that Eijun still hadn't found a place to live in yet.

"I know I should have but I didn't want to bother you or anybody." It was truth, he was already being a pain with Miyuki teaching him how to pitch with his right hand and didn't want to cause anymore problem for the catcher or anybody else for that matter. He thought he could take care of this but he was wrong when he couldn't find a place.

"I'm here for you." Miyuki said as he placed his hand on top of Eijun's.

"I'll come for you whenever you need me." He smiled. If you need me I'll come for you." Eijun couldn't believe the words this bastard was saying to him, he sounded like some player who was picking up some girls but it was a bit different, then again it made him happy that Miyuki cared a lot about him. If it is Miyuki maybe he won't mind saying everything he needs to.

"Thank you." Eijun smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: I'll Come For You**

**Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, other side pairings**

* * *

**OhMy56 - I totally agree with you and he will just be perfect.**

**Guest - Thank you.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Join the team**

* * *

Somehow Eijun ended up at Miyuki's apartment.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Miyuki had offered Eijun to live with him at his apartment. It was bigger than the place he lived in.

"For the last five times, yes." Miyuki said patting the brunet's hair. Miyuki was happy that Eijun decided to live with him. This way the catcher didn't have to worry about how the brunet did, like when Eijun was still in high school.

Miyuki's place might be bigger but he only had room, lucky for him that he slept in the big bed so both of them would fit.

Miyuki had helped Eijun move his stuff to his apartment. Eijun didn't have a lot of stuff so it was easier to carry them to his car. Ken also looked happy that Miyuki was helping the brunet even though he was sad of Eijun and the rest leaving, he was happy that everybody had found a nice place to live.

Sawamura was thankful for Miyuki's help but he didn't want to always rely on the catcher. He knew that he needed to help Miyuki the best he could do. He didn't want Miyuki to pay everything for the rent so Eijun decided to get a job.

"Where do you work again?" Miyuki asked.

"It's the café right down the street." Eijun pointed his fingers out the window. There Miyuki saw a small café. The catcher was glad the job wasn't that far away from home, sometimes he could even pick the brunet up.

"You know you didn't need to get a job."

"I couldn't let you pay for everything." Miyuki knew how stubborn the brunet was so he let the boy do what he wanted if it made him so happy.

Miyuki looked at his cell phone and saw he had a message from Kuramochi.

"You haven't forgotten about our meeting, did you?" Miyuki did forget since he was worry about Eijun. He quickly text Kuramochi saying he was going to be on his way. Just then he looked at Eijun and saw he was dressed different than usual, he was wearing what looked like waiter uniform.

"Are you heading to work?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes."

"What time are you done? I'll come pick."

"I'm done at nine and you don't have to come pick me up since it's not that far." But Miyuki insisted that he pick the brunet up, he even manage to drop the boy off since he was going out anyway.

Eijun got out of the car and looked at Miyuki one last time before heading toward the entrance of the café.

"I'll see you tonight, then." Eijun spoke as he walked toward the door. Miyuki watched the brunet go inside, once he saw the brunet was inside he started to drive away and head toward the destination where he was supposed to meet Kuramochi and the rest and discuss about their next game match.

To be honest Miyuki wasn't really interest in these meetings, he rather be home on his day off and sleeping and just wait until it was time for him to pick Eijun up.

* * *

"Fashioned late as always!" Kuramochi shouted once Miyuki got out of his car. The catcher didn't say a word but smirked at the shortstop who got annoyed by Miyuki's face.

"_Idiot_." Kuramochi mumbled.

"Let's get this over and done with." Miyuki said.

"Don't sound like this is some fight or something."

Miyuki walked into the building and Kuramochi followed behind letting out a sigh. Once the two went inside the building the two saw the others had been seated around the round table. Miyuki didn't understand why they were having a meeting at one of the classes in their college, Miyuki wished there was a more suitable place.

"_Who was the one who placed this meeting?" _He then stared at his best friend. He should have known if he left things to him that this would happen, but lucky the meeting was in the afternoon, if it was the morning he was sure he would just sleep through it all like last time when Kuramochi and himself went to watch one of the baseball games.

"Miyuki. We heard that Sawamura is living with you." Masuko whispered into his ear.

"How did you know?" Miyuki didn't remember telling anybody about that.

"Kuramochi saw you two and heard it from there."

"_That sneaky bastard." _

The meeting went and the team talked about their next practice match which Miyuki wasn't too happy about. Miyuki wished that the coach had just refused them. Thinking of seeing that pitcher just pissed the catcher out.

He hoped that Eijun would be ready so that maybe the brunet can shut that blond up.

Eijun was working like normal when he felt a shiver go down his spine, he suddenly felt cold and felt a bad feeling overcome him.

"Is something the matter?" One of the worker asked in a worry tone.

"It's nothing." Eijun laughed like it was nothing.

"_Why do I have this really bad feeling and it has something to do with that four-eye bastard?"_

Eijun continued to work as usual and forget that feeling, he had to work hard and earn money so he could help Miyuki pay for the rent and anything else.

While working Eijun saw that some people knew who he was. Some people had asked him and most he could hear them talk about him. It's nothing new since he was on the cover of one of the magazine with Miyuki back in high school when he formed a battery with him.

Sometimes the customers would ask him why they didn't see him play baseball. Of course Eijun couldn't tell them that he had injured his left hand. They didn't need to know since it was none of their business. The simplest answer that Eijun would be that he was taking some break. It wasn't really a lie since he was taking a break by learning something new.

At break time Eijun saw that he had received a text from Miyuki.

"I'm bored from the meeting, for once I rather be catching your pitches."

"For once. Huh." Eijun couldn't help but chuckle at the text. Eijun recalled all those times in high school when he bugged the catcher to catch his pitches, he didn't even care how tired he was. The brunet knew now that rest is good once in a while.

Eijun then looked at time on his cell phone and saw that he had three more hours until he was done his shift and Miyuki would come pick him up. Eijun knew he said he didn't want the catcher to pick him up but he was also happy about that, he was happy that Miyuki cared about him.

"Looking at your phone won't make the time go any faster." Kuramochi said.

Miyuki put his phone back in his pocket. He couldn't help but keep looking at his phone since he was so bored with this meeting. Miyuki had finished what he was saying, and the others started talking but Miyuki was getting bored, he wished that Eijun was here but he wasn't a real member of the team, hopefully when Eijun is fully good at controlling his right hand then he will join the baseball team.

Back then Eijun was the life of the team, with him Miyuki would never be bored. He let out a small yawn.

"_Talk about boring_." He mumbled. _What's the point of this meeting when we already know about the next team?"_

"_Sawamura. I want to see you soon but the time is not letting me." _

Miyuki then remembered a time in high school where he was the captain and he had so much to deal with that he just didn't want to be captain anymore but seeing Eijun and talking to him changed his mind.

"_You usual are bugging me to catch your pitches." Miyuki was sitting on the bench beside the vending machine and Eijun was standing there what drink to get. In the end Eijun didn't buy a drink because he looked back at Miyuki._

"_I know you are busy so I didn't want to make you more tired than you already are." Miyuki couldn't believe this pitcher. He also looked so cute when he said those words. The catcher could see the blush when the boy spoke, he was embarrassed that his cheeks were red._

_In the end Miyuki ended up hugging Eijun which the pitcher didn't yell or do anything back. That time Eijun was being consider of the catcher._

"_Why did he let me hug me?" _Those thoughts were in Miyuki's mind the whole time that meeting was going on. He would need to ask the brunet about it.

The meeting was finally over and Miyuki was the first one out the building.

"How is that he's always the first one out?" Kuramochi couldn't understand Miyuki's speed of light, even in practice he's like that.

"He just wants to see Sawamura-chan." Masuko said.

"No kidding." Everybody said in union.

* * *

Miyuki got to his car and started the engine and started to head to where Eijun would be working. He saw that he was a bit early when he parked out the café. He looked out the window and saw that Eijun was cleaning up. He saw how hard the boy was working, putting the chairs up and taking a wet mop and cleaning the floor. Even when he's working he's a hard worker, it's not just baseball.

Eijun finally finished and once he walked out the door he saw Miyuki parked in front of the café.

"You're already here." Eijun said as he went to the car and opened the door and sat inside the passenger's seat.

"I came earlier than expected." He said.

Miyuki started the engine and started driving once again. The ride wasn't that far since the café, it was very close to Miyuki's apartment.

Once they got home Eijun went to Miyuki's room who the brunet was sharing his room was. He changed into his normal house clothes.

Once he got out he could smell something good. Eijun followed the smell that was coming from the kitchen and saw Miyuki had started cooking something.

"I thought you would be hungry." Miyuki said turning toward the brunet. Eijun was going to deny it but his stomach growl without his consent.

"_Damn stomach_." He cursed under his breath.

After Miyuki finished cooking the two sat in the kitchen table with food in their plates.

"There something I want to talk to you about." Eijun said. Miyuki stopped eating and looked up at the brunet. Miyuki waited for the brunet to speak again.

"I was thinking of joining the team." Those words made Miyuki really happy. He was waiting for the day that Eijun would finally join, and he was sure everybody in the team as well were going to be overjoyed with this news.

"I'm glad since I think you've improved a lot with your right hand."

"Miyuki thank you for everything." Eijun's face was a bit red. He was embarrassed to say such things and to this catcher of all people.

* * *

The following day Eijun joined the team and they were happy and welcome the boy. The coach went over some things with Eijun since he joined a bit late. The coach wished the boy had joined sooner but he understood once the boy told him his situation.

Eijun didn't want to tell anybody else but he didn't have a choice. Even Miyuki said it was best to let the coach and his assistants know about his injury since it would be important for them to know.

"If you ever feel pain or anything let us know." The coach said. The coach was a nice guy and understand Eijun well.

"You look good in that uniform." Miyuki said.

"Quit your flirting! Kuramochi yelled.

"I'm not idiot. I'm just saying that he looks good to be back in a uniform than not in one."

Kuramochi was glad the brunet decided to join but he felt that college was going have a rerun of the high school they had. They obvious liked each other but too stupid to admit it. Kuramochi decided now and then it would be his mission to get them together before the winter holidays started.

So he said but he needed a little help from his boyfriend and senpais for that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: I'll Come For You**

**Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, other side pairings, plus OCs i created myself.**

* * *

**Thanks Lunary, Guest and OhMy56 for reviews. I like reading the reviews, **

**Also OhMy56 thanks for letting me know of mistakes and so. I'm having fun writing this story and glad you and everybody likes it as well...:)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Nishiura**

* * *

Eijun was at home after a tired day of practice. Miyuki wasn't home so he had the whole apartment to himself. When the brunet thought about he hated being alone.

"_Where is Miyuki?"_ He wondered he didn't even give him an explication of where the catcher was going. All he said was he had some business to attend.

Eijun was tired so he went into Miyuki's room, or should he say their room since they shared the room and Miyuki wouldn't have it if Eijun slept out in the couch or the other way round. Eijun didn't mind since they were both guys but still there was a strange feeling about sleeping together.

The southpaw pitcher laid on the bed trying to get some shut eye. He was tired but his thought still had the catcher in his mind.

He found it odd that Miyuki let him stay with him and how worried he was about him. After meeting Miyuki again after high school was strange for the boy. He did miss Miyuki when he graduated but when he saw Miyuki he felt strange. His heart was always beating but he tried to ignore it. It was just like when he was in high school. A certain time in the year when he was in high school he felt a strange feeling being near Miyuki, he didn't think anything of it and thought he just admired the guy.

Before Eijun knew it he fell asleep.

When Miyuki entered his home he found it quiet. He was sure he would hear the pitcher since he is pretty loud most of the times.

"Sawamura are you home?" He called out but there was no reply. The catcher then headed toward his room and there he saw the one he was looking for sleeping on the bed.

"It's still the afternoon and you're asleep." Well Miyuki couldn't blame the pitcher since he had a different practice from others since he was still learning to adapt with his right hand. Miyuki stroked the boy's head as he slept.

Miyuki then decided to take a shower. That meeting went on forever like always. He never liked attending those meetings but he couldn't say he wasn't interest in it, he did learn some things from it. This time there were talks about Eijun's come back in baseball.

Miyuki wished that Eijun had told him everything but he wasn't around when he needed him the most that upset the catcher a lot. He known Eijun for a long time yet he didn't know what was going on.

"I'm stupid." He whispered in the shower with his right hand on the wall, the water was falling down but he didn't care he was thinking about what if he was there and that maybe the brunet didn't have to deal with any pain.

Miyuki grabbed his towel and dried his hair and stared at himself on the bathroom mirror, he looked very bad right now.

"Miyuki did you come home?" Miyuki heard Eijun from the outside. It looked like the southpaw pitcher was finally awake.

"I'm home." Miyuki said as he walked out the washroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. When Miyuki came out a blush appeared on Eijun's face, the brunet turned around hoping that Miyuki didn't noticed anything.

"Are shy seeing me like this?" But Miyuki noticed and gave the pitcher a smirk which annoyed him.

"I'm not shy!" Eijun yelled trying to run away but Miyuki grabbed Eijun and pulled him into a hug. Eijun thought that Miyuki was teasing him like he always did but this hug felt different. Miyuki was acting strange which worried Eijun a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Eijun asked. He tried to turn around to face Miyuki but the catcher wouldn't let the boy look at him.

"I'm fine. Let me stay like this for a while." He said. Eijun didn't know what was going on but let Miyuki do as he wanted and they stayed like that.

Miyuki had changed into some clean clothes. Eijun stared at Miyuki because it was the first time that Eijun saw Miyuki without his glasses and it made Eijun's hear beat faster than before. He looked really handsome.

"_What am I thinking?" _The pitcher tried to ignore such thoughts but his eyes kept on Miyuki.

"Where did I put my glasses?" Miyuki was looking around the room but couldn't find it.

"Maybe you left it in the washroom." Eijun said as he got up and headed to the washroom where Miyuki had just showered and just like he said there on the counter was Miyuki's glasses. Eijun cleaned it with a cloth and headed out again and gave the glasses back to Miyuki.

"Thanks." He smiled. He put his glasses on his face and looked like how Miyuki always did. Miyuki then sat down beside Eijun on the bed.

"How was your practice?" He asked.

"It's alright but it's a bit difficult but I'm still getting the hand of it." Eijun smiled. Miyuki knew Eijun could do it since he's always a hard worker and never gives up so he didn't have to worry about the brunet.

"Do you have work today?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm off today."

"Is there somewhere you want to go?" Miyuki found it funny that Eijun knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"I was thinking to buy a new catcher mitt since the one I use for practice is getting wore out."

"Great I was thinking of buying a new one too."

* * *

The two the decided to head into town. They went inside one of the baseball shops, it wasn't busy which worked for both of them. Eijun looked at the pitcher gloves while Miyuki was looking at the catcher's gloves.

Both had a hard time choosing what to get since there was so many. That's when Miyuki spotted the one he finally wanted to get but when he grabbed it another hand had grabbed it too. Miyuki turned and saw the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Narumiya-senpai." Eijun spoke.

"Well if it isn't Sawamura-chan and Kazuya." Miyuki and Mei still had their hand on the glove without letting go.

"Kazuya I would be happy if you let go." Mei said. "I'm getting this for my catcher."

"That's funny since I had my hands on this first." Miyuki said back, his tone was a bit annoyed. Eijun didn't know what to do.

"What's this Seidou and Inashiro?" The three players turned to the voice. It was Sanada from Yakushi and he wasn't alone Raichi the monster batter was with him and like usual he was eating a banana.

"What are you doing here?" Miyuki and Mei glared at the same time.

"_Is it just me or am I getting a bad vibe from the two?" _Sanada didn't like the way they looked at him but he ignored it.

"Miyuki-senpai and you two Narumiya-senpai don't be so rude." Eijun stepped forward toward Sanada.

"Sawamura I didn't see you behind on those two." Sanada said.

"Sawamura let me hit your pitches." Raichi said still stuffing bananas in his face.

"I would but right now I can't." Eijun wasn't ready to pitch yet since he hasn't even been in a real game to try it out yet, the only one he practiced with is Miyuki.

"It looks like you two are having a problem here." Sanada pointed at the glove that both Miyuki and Mei was still holding onto. "Why don't we have a match to see how it goes?" Eijun had a bad feeling about this.

"Let's not and beside we don't have enough players." Eijun interjected it.

"Sawamura is right. Sanada-senpai is so stupid to not realize it." Raichi said.

"_I don't want to be called stupid by you."_

Eijun didn't know what to do anymore. Suddenly the players started bickering among each other even Raichi and Sanada somehow got involved. Eijun then notice somebody had snatched the glove that the Miyuki and Mei wanted it.

And before he knew it the guy had brought the glove. Both Miyuki and Mei were still bickering to even notice.

"Hey!" Eijun called out. "It isn't nice to take something from another's hand." The guy turned around and saw Eijun the guy recognized Sawamura right away.

"Sawamura Eijun. The southpaw pitcher then finally returned to baseball as the rumors say." Eijun knew there were talks about him so he didn't let that get him rile up.

"I'm a batter at Nishiura." He said. Eijun noticed that that guy had a kansai dialect." The guy had a cap on that Eijun couldn't see the guy's face clearly but he had dirty blond hair underneath the cap.

The guy had completely avoided his question before Eijun could ask Miyuki had come looking for Eijun.

"This is where you ran off to?" He said. When Eijun looked where the guy had once stood, he wasn't there anymore.

"I don't know who took the glove but its better the Mei getting it."

"_You two really get along." _Of course if Eijun said that out loud Miyuki would get angry.

* * *

The following day Eijun met up with Haruichi and Furuya since it was a weekend and they had nothing to do. And Eijun was also off from work.

"It's great that you're pitching again." Haruichi smiled.

"I was thinking you gave up." Furuya said. Whenever Furuya opened his mouth only bad comments comes out from it.

"I never said I quit baseball." Eijun then recalled that guy he met at the baseball shop. "Have you guys heard of Nishiura?"

"I heard of it." Haruichi said. "I heard a few years ago that they didn't even have a baseball club but now it's pretty famous school now."

"Why are you asking?" Furuya asked.

"No reason."

"_That guy's not from Tokyo but he attends school in Tokyo."_

"I'm hungry." Furuya said.

"It is past lunch time so let's grab something to eat." Haruichi said looking at his wrist watch.

They arrived at a fast food restaurant. It wasn't busy but Eijun noticed a lot of students from universities and college.

"Why are there so many students here?"

"I think it's because of the sport festival that's coming up."

"Sport festival?" Eijun slide his head to the side in confusion. Haruichi should have known that Eijun would forget it.

"Remember in high school when all the sport clubs go together."

"Oh yea."

"Those students are probably from sports teams and are thinking of plan for the festival since your university is doing it this year and its close by."

"I see." Eijun wasn't interested in such things. He forgot what he helped with when they were in high school, he forgotten.

* * *

Kuramochi and Ryousuke along with the others players were at the university and they were thinking what they should do in the sport festival. An evil smirk appeared on both Kuramochi and Ryousuke face.

"It's too bad Miyuki and Sawamura isn't here." The pink-haired second baseman smirked.

The team had a box in front of them and they had just picked two names that came out, it was like miracle but the others players knew it was no miracle with Ryousuke around.

"I can't wait to see their face." Kuramochi laughed his signature laugh. "I can't wait to see their faces."

"I feel bad but I think this best for them." Tetsu said.

"I don't know if you're being honest or just being normal." Jun said.

Both Miyuki and Eijun were apart from each other but both felt a shiver go down their spine. They felt that something horrible was going to happen and they had a bad feeling about it.

"This is the first time we ever did this since my first year." Kuramochi said.

"That's right we did this when Miyuki and you joined and the others in your first years." The captain spoke. "I thought it really suited Miyuki."

"I agree." Everybody said in union.

"What happened to those pictures?" Jun asked.

"I think Miyuki burned them." Kuramochi said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: I'll Come For You**

**Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, other side pairings**

* * *

**A/N Thanks all for reviews and hope to get more of your thoughts.**

**Here's the awaited chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Romeo and Juliet**

* * *

The team had gather around and saw a post outside of the field. Kuramochi couldn't believe this, he had an idea who was behind this. Kuramochi looked at Ryousuke.

"What is it?" He had a smile on his face. Kuramochi knew it was him without him telling him about it.

"So this year is a modeling event." Tetsu said.

"By the way where are the two idiots?" Jun asked. He couldn't wait to see their faces when they arrive.

"Eijun said he was going to be little late." Haruichi answered. "Senpai what was last year like?"

"Last year we had to do a play about snow-white and since we didn't have any girls we had some dress as some." Tetsu started too explained with a serious look. He looked like he was enjoying telling the first years.

"The casting was perfect, too."

"Don't tell me that Miyuki-senpai was snow-white." Furuya stepped in.

"Wrong!" Kuramochi said. Snow-white was played by yours truly Tetsu-san and Miyuki played the part of the pure evil step-mother."

Everybody had a shock on their face. Then again seeing Miyuki's personally they could actually see him playing the part of the evil step-mother.

"Miyuki was so suited for the role that it wasn't even funny. He took his acting in another level."

"Is there any pictures?" Haruichi asked.

"I wish but Miyuki burned them all." Kuramochi wished that he saved some on his phone. He could have black-mailed the catcher if he did.

Just then Miyuki arrived and saw the whole team were crowded around where a post was hanging.

"What are you guys all doing around here?" Miyuki's eyes then went to the board and there he saw a post, he wished he didn't see this. "What is this?" He pointed at the post.

"It's what it is?" Ryousuke answered with a smirk. He was enjoying this.

"When was this decided?"

"Yesterday when Sawamura and You weren't around." Kuramochi said. Miyuki was not happy one bit. He took the post down and ripped it into pieces.

"That's not going to do anything since your still doing the modeling role." Kuramochi said. And beside it's better than dressing as a girl this time."

Even so he said that Miyuki wasn't happy. He didn't like these kind of things. He knew he was handsome and all but he want to get much attention.

Kuramochi had a feeling what Miyuki was thinking and wanted to hit the catcher so badly.

Eijun was walking around the University halls with some classmates. They then saw some students gathering around a board where students and instructors post things they needed or doing and so.

"Sawamura your name is on there." One of his friend pointed at the wall and he was right his name was on it with Miyuki.

"I didn't know you were going to model." Another friend asked.

"Model?" Eijun didn't understand a thing, he didn't know what was going on here. Eijun read more and it said he had to dress like a girl. He hoped that his eyes were playing tricks on him but it wasn't. Eijun took the post down and took a closer look.

"By the baseball sport club." He read it out loud.

"Why the hell am I supposed to dress as a girl!" He yelled. He was furious.

"I think you'd likely to win more that way." Eijun knew that sinister laugh. And he was right when he turned around the catcher was there and he was making fun of him. He was sure everybody had practice so why was he here. Eijun didn't say anything and stayed silent.

"Practice got cancelled." Miyuki said what Eijun was thinking.

"What's this about Miyuki-senpai?" Eijun asked.

"The team did that behind out backs." He sighed. He was angry at first since he had to model but then when he found out that Eijun was going be dress as a girl he didn't mind so much, as long as he didn't have to cross-dress again. That horrible year last year was still in his head. He couldn't believe his senpais forced him into something he never wanted to do ever again.

"Why do I have a feeling that Oni-san has something to do with this?"

"Because you're right about that."

"It's just modeling so how bad can it be." Eijun said.

"There's an acting part for modeling." Kuramochi appeared and said.

"What kind of acting?" Miyuki asked.

"Romeo and Juliet." Kuramochi said.

"_They just had to pick the most dangerous of them all."_

"You two better not run away for practice."

"Even if we did I'm sure they would drag us there." Miyuki thought it was going to be a normal modeling job but no it wasn't. It seemed like it was going to be like snow-white. They seemed to like overusing the same plays over and over in this university.

"You two don't have to worry about costumes since the drama club will take care of that." Kuramochi grinned.

"Is it just me or are you enjoying this?" Miyuki asked.

"It's not you thinking that since I am." Kuramochi laughed.

* * *

The next couple of days the sport teams combined and helped each other out. The drama club helped them with most of the things like the script and costumes and the stage. Eijun never did a something like this before. Even if it was a small act he felt embarrassing to say such things to Miyuki.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo." Everybody watched at the brunet did his lines, it actually suited him well since he was so cute when he spoke those lines. Miyuki couldn't stop staring at the brunet.

"_He's cute."_

Every day when they were free from practice and classes, they would practice. Everybody in the University was getting excited since Miyuki was one of the main lead. Since Miyuki is so popular in school most of the girls couldn't wait to see. Of course it's not like Miyuki was the only popular one. Eijun was another one from both sides since he had that baby face.

Sometimes even at home when Eijun and Miyuki would be alone they would practice. It wasn't anything hard but it's best to know the lines better than making a mistake.

"So you're going to be in a play?" Eijun was with Kanemaru when they bump into Sanada.

"Yea."

"I can't wait to see you as Juliet." He smiled. Eijun wasn't excited about the sport festival since he was going too dressed as a girl but he thought it would be fun to be with everybody. There would also be people from different colleges and Universities like Sanada for example.

"I'm not." Eijun sighed.

"Sanada-senpai what are you doing here?" Kanemaru asked.

"I had some errands to run and that's when I saw you two." He said. "Today is a less quiet then when those two are with you."

"You mean Miyuki-senpai and Narumiya-senpai."

"Who could I have mention then those two?"

Sanada was right since Miyuki and Mei don't get along but for some reason they get along when they are against others like Sanada.

"Miyuki-senpai was supposed to be out with Sawamura but he couldn't so I decided to go with him."

"What's he busy with?"

"He's trying on his costume for the festival." Eijun said.

"Who is he playing?" Sanada asked.

"Romeo."

"Are you kidding me?" Even if Sanada went to see Eijun in his cross-dressing clothes he wouldn't be able to talk to him much if Miyuki was there. He could still remember the glare that he gave him, and he wasn't the only one.

"Is something wrong?" Eijun asked.

"It's nothing at all." He laughed it off. "By the way Sawamura, you should come by Yakushi and see us sometimes."

"Don't you mean you?" Kanemaru whispered.

Later the two headed back to the University and it looked like Miyuki was finished trying the costume since he was walking around helping others with the set up.

"Miyuki why did you burn those pictures from last year, or maybe you're hiding them?" Kuramochi asked. He was thinking that maybe Miyuki still had the pictures or hid them somewhere nobody else could find them.

"I don't have them, I burn them all!"

"What pictures?" Eijun asked. The two didn't even noticed when Eijun and Kanemaru had arrived.

"Nothing." Miyuki said. He didn't want Eijun to see those pictures, it's not like he was going to since those pictures were no more.

"Last year he had to cross-dress just like you are going to but his role was scary." Kuramochi went on to Miyuki's displeasure.

"You cross-dressed."

"Yea and he was the evil step-mother of snow-white." When Kuramochi said all these Eijun actually tried to image how the catcher would look like but he couldn't see it. He wish there was a picture still left, he was sure that somebody would still have a copy if it was from last year.

"Sawamura whatever that you are thinking don't?"

"What?" Eijun looked up at Miyuki with confused look.

"I know what you're thinking."

"So did you get what we need?" Kuramochi asked.

"Yea." Kanemaru said handing the bag he was holding. Inside were sheets of papers and some markers in different colors. "We also ended up meeting Sanada from Yakushi."

"Sanada." Miyuki said.

"Looks like he will be coming to the sports festival too."

"Of course he would, he also did last year." To Miyuki's disappointment.

* * *

Practice and classes were over for the day and Miyuki and Eijun decided to go home.

"Did Sanada say anything to you?" Miyuki asked when they got home.

"Nothing really. But he said he wanted to see me as Juliet."

"_Just when I'm not around another guy tries to hit on him."_ It's better if he didn't leave the pitcher alone but he couldn't always be with him, even thou he wish he could, he just couldn't be at two places at once.

"What's wrong with you?" Eijun asked.

"Looks like you're thinking about something a lot."

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"_What I'm worry about you and the trouble you get into?"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: I'll Come For You**

**Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, other side pairings**

* * *

**Thanks all for reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Play disaster **

* * *

The day of the model play was finally here. You couldn't really call it a play since it's only a few lines from the Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. The team had to do a bit of rehearsal before the actually play happened.

In the morning after their rehearsal everybody went to their own classes since everybody had to do their own things separately with their own class. Miyuki and his class was doing a café and Kuramochi and he had to dress as waitress, and his class was popular since they all wanted to see Miyuki.

"I don't understand how you are popular with that nasty personally of yours."

"Kuramochi what are you talking about?" Miyuki said like he didn't understand a thing.

All the guys weren't happy that Miyuki were so popular including Kuramochi. He was handsome and all but if they really knew his real side Kuramochi wonder how all the girls would react. Kuramochi has been in the same class with since their first year in high school. He didn't understand how they always ended up in the same class every time.

"Miyuki-senpai, can I have this?"

"Miyuki-san."

"Miyuki-kun."

All the girls usually called for Miyuki even thou there were many handsome and cute guys in class. It was probably since Miyuki was pretty famous since he is a catcher and all.

"He pisses me of so much." Kuramochi mumbled.

* * *

Eijun was in his class, they were getting ready to set their fortune telling event.

"We got a problem." A student came running into his class.

"What's wrong?" Another student asked.

"The person who was supposed to be fortune teller called in sick."

"Are you kidding me?" The class were in a panic, they didn't know anybody else who knew fortune like the girl that was in their class did, and she just had to call in sick the day of the event.

"I know a little bit of fortune telling." Eijun said. The brunet didn't want any trouble so he volunteer to help, his grandmother used to do fortune when he was little so he knew a bit from her. "But it won't overlaps with the sport teams' event, right."

"Of course!" All cheered since they were glad for Eijun for stepping in. Suddenly Eijun didn't know but he had a really bad feeling about this, but he didn't want anything bad to go wrong.

"Sawamura-kun this is for you." A girl in his class handed him a cloak that he would wear so nobody would see his face.

"Thanks." He said.

The event began and students came in asking random questions.

"Will I get a girlfriend?"

"Will I get taller than this?"

Some even asked about love, it wasn't any hard questioned but then familiar faces had to appear which Eijun wasn't so kneel on. Tetsu and Jun entered the room but they didn't notice it was Eijun. The brunet also made his face softer so they wouldn't notice it was him.

"What would you like to ask me?" Eijun asked.

"It's not about us but two people we know." Tetsu said.

"And what do you want know about that?"

"They have known each other for a while now and we all know they like each other but they are so damn stubborn to admit it."

"These are two people you know."

"Didn't we already say that!?" Jun yelled. "They are our teammates and would like to help."

"They are your teammates." Eijun didn't understand it. Tetsu and Jun was talking about somebody in their team but he didn't even know that there was somebody like the people they were talking about in their team.

"The question is, will they get together?"

"What are their names?" Eijun asked. "Only with names I can help."

"It's Miyuki and that brat Sawamura!" Jun spurted out. Eijun then suddenly started to cough that made the two surprised.

"Are you okay?" Tetsu asked.

"I'm fine." Eijun pulled himself together. He put his hands around the crystal ball, of course it was a fake. Eijun didn't know how to answer the two.

"They will be really happy." Eijun smiled. It was of course a lie, he wouldn't know how the future would be. He does like Miyuki but he doesn't think that Miyuki likes him so whatever the two are thinking are different then what he thinks.

"_It's strange for them to say something like this?"_

Another person came in and this time it was Kuramochi. Why did the people he knew have to show up?

"What may I help you with?" Eijun tried smiled like he wasn't annoyed or anything.

"Is Ryo-san and I going to be together for long?"

"_Why did I have a feeling it was going to be about them?" _Eijun didn't have to think hard on this since he knew how close the two were. He found about them when Chris had told him about their first year. The two care about each other and if the other then they wouldn't be together in the first place.

"Yes." Eijun answered.

Eijun was finally done with his class. He was glad Miyuki didn't show up since he didn't know how he would deal with if the catcher asked him something too. Everybody was giving him weird questions already.

* * *

He arrived at the back of the stage. Everybody were getting ready for their event.

"Sawamura change into your costume." A costume designer for his clothes gestured the brunet to change as well as Miyuki too. After changing a female student came to help everybody with their makeup.

Eijun wasn't liking this, he wasn't happy to dress as a girl. He even had to wear wig that was braided. Eijun looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe this.

"You look cute." Kaoru said. Kaoru was dressed as one of the extra which he didn't mind.

"I'm not happy to hear that." Eijun said. Kaoru just laughed at Eijun's comment.

People were starting to gathering.

"I can't wait to see this." Haruichi and Furuya had arrived as well, Eijun told them not to come just it was embarrassing to be dress like a girl but Haruichi couldn't be even more excited about this. Furuya didn't really want to come but Haruichi forced him to, so he didn't have a choice at that matter.

"Where's Miyuki-senpai?" One of the students asked.

"I'm here." Miyuki announced as he got out of the changing room. Miyuki's hair was put back and he wasn't wearing his glasses.

When Eijun and Miyuki saw each other at that moment there was silence.

"I hate to interrupt but the play is going to start soon." Ryousuke spoke up, making the two realize what they were doing.

The team could see that both boys had blush on their cheeks. They couldn't blame them since for seeing somebody they love like that.

"Let's the play begin." Tetsu said.

Beside Eijun there were others who were dressed as female like Jun and Tetsu, since one had to be the faithful servant and another being the mother.

* * *

The curtain rose and Eijun appeared on stage. Haruichi and Furuya couldn't believe that girl standing on stage was Eijun. They weren't the only one shocked, there were many others like Sanada from Yakushi and Mei and his team had also came to see.

"That's Sawamura, right." Mei asked his teammates.

"Well it says here he's playing Juliet." Itsuki had a sheet that had the detail of the play. "Miyuki-san is also playing the lead role."

"You don't mean…" Mei couldn't finished when another teammate said it for him.

"He's playing Romeo." Carlo said.

It felt weird for Eijun to stand there as a lead. When he was in junior high all he played was a tree or root, something that didn't do much so this was different from anything he experience beside baseball. The brunet thought it was just going to be a normal play but he was so wrong. Eijun acted just like he did in practice, acting like a princess that Juliet was. They didn't have much scenes since all they were doing were the important ones, so Eijun thought.

"O Romeo, why do our parents fight with such bitter hatred? Eijun spoke his lines. "Normally, I'm sure, like us, they could take each other by the hand and love one another, if they could understand half of my love for you, Romeo…I'm..sure…

"_He's actually good at acting and has it perfectly down." _Miyuki was watching Eijun from inside the stage, he was getting ready to go on stage since he was next to be on.

Suddenly Eijun turned to Miyuki who was close to him. Miyuki had this bad feeling.

"What was my next line, Romeo?" Eijun asked with that smile.

Suddenly the others on the stage fell down on the floor because of Eijun's comment.

"Hey, come on, Juliet! That's a crucial line!" Miyuki couldn't help yell at Eijun, how he could forget. He couldn't even believe he was doing this.

"Well, what can I do, starting off with such a tedious line…" Eijun yelled back. "How am I supposed to remember them!

Miyuki couldn't believe this pitcher, he knew he was stupid but it was beyond that.

"Don't trash the script!"

The people couldn't help but laugh at their outburst.

"Are they supposed to be saying stuff like that?"

"But it's kind of funny."

"We got good response." Ryousuke then suddenly got an idea. His eyes lit up with delight. Ryousuke then gave Miyuki the look saying not to mess things up which scared the hell out of him.

"_We can't mess this up."_

"Juliet I know you're nervous and all, so let's try again." Those weren't the lines but they didn't really have a choice about it since what was done already.

"O-of course! Bring it on!" Eijun yelled with his loud voice.

"This isn't a baseball match and Juliet doesn't say stuff like that!" Eijun completely forgot that they were doing a play.

Even so the people were enjoying and laughing at every remark they did.

"Kuramochi, you know what to do." Ryousuke said.

"You can count on me." Kuramochi took the mic as he narrated the story. It was the part where he meets Jun who is playing the servant. Romeo says he doesn't care about the danger just to see Juliet.

"At this point Romeo can't be stopped and the servant makes a decision." Romeo is walked toward where Juliet is standing on the tower. Both Miyuki and Jun were confused since they were sure the servant didn't have anything do after that.

"The servant is actually in love with Romeo."

"What!" Both Jun and Miyuki yelled in union. This so wasn't in the script and Jun wasn't very pleased with this outcome.

"The servant realizing it is the last time she sees Romeo confesses her love for Romeo."

"_I'm so going kill him later!"_

"_That Kuramochi just you wait." _Miyuki wasn't going let him get away with this.

"Um…Jun-san." Miyuki whispered. Miyuki then pointed at the people watching them. All stares was on him, he just had to do it.

"Romeo-sama….for the….longest time….I've….lo…v…" Jun couldn't take it anymore. "Like hell I would say that!" He blurted out and threw the wig he was wearing off with rage.

"The confession ends in failure." Kuramochi yelled. The crowd was enjoying the play more and more.

"I'm going to dead later, aren't I?" Kuramochi said, when he realize the job he took was this trouble.

"Romeo, you scumbag!" Somebody yelled. Miyuki already knew who it was even if it was from the crowd.

"_That Mei."_

"Do we have a rival now?" Kuramochi was enjoying this very much. Mei couldn't help but go stage, he also somehow had a costume on, Kuramochi and Ryousuke probably had all this planned out. Mei threw a sword Romeo and he himself had one and the two started to duel.

"_He is so deal later." _Miyuki couldn't understand how a short play turned into something like this. Miyuki wasn't smiling at this, and he thinks Kuramochi got the advantage of this.

The two fought like they were really fighting for Eijun. On the other hand the brunet watched the two fight from above.

"Romeo finished the final blow." For once Kuramochi says a line that isn't unpleasant.

"O Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo." Romeo is climbing up to where Juliet is. "If you weren't Romeo the son of Montagues, nothing would get in the way of our love, Deny thy father and refuse thy name.  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Romeo managed to climb up and be with Juliet.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized, Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"My beloved Juliet." Miyuki took his hand to Eijun and which the brunet took it with a smile.

"I love you too, Romeo." Eijun spoke, he felt embarrassed to say such things, it like he was saying it for real, Miyuki's face was no different than Eijun.

The play had ended but Miyuki and Eijun were nowhere to be found.

The two were in one of the changing room. They hadn't let go of each other's hand since the play had ended.

"Miyuki." Eijun spoke.

"Say it again."

"What?" Eijun asked.

"Those three word that you said in the play, I know you meant it."

"Miyuki."

"I also feel the same way you do."

"I….lov…e…you." Eijun said it. His ear were turning red and his heart was thumping a lot. He felt strange since fake fortune that Eijun told had come true, Miyuki did love him like he had loved him.

"I love you too Eijun, for a long time." Miyuki was red as well, it was hard to believe that the pitcher was finally his. He still had to kill Kuramochi for changing things with his stupid narrating with the story. The two held onto each other as they laid there on each other's shoulder.


End file.
